Imaging device, such as digital cameras, may perform automatic image correction(s) on captured images in order to increase the quality of the captured images without significant user intervention. Automatic image correction may involve, for example, 3A image correction functions (i.e., auto exposure, auto white balance, and auto focus). For example, 3A image correction may be based on the entire captured image, the auto-detection of objects within the image, or the selection of a point within the image by a user. Such approaches to image correction may be affected by the manner in which a region-of-interest is selected for 3A image correction. In this context, there remains a need for further control over image correction based on improvements to the selection of regions-of-interest.